nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Link's House
Link's House is a recurring location in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is usually the home that the Link of the game lived in before the events of said game but it can sometime be earned as a reward for a sidequest. The location is usually not the same through the games as the Links are almost never the same person and are all born at different places during vastly different time period. Mainline games ''A Link to the Past'' The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past marks the first appearance of Link's House in the series as Link was depicted as a traveler with no known origin in the first two games. In this game, Link lives with his Uncle in a small house located near Hyrule Castle. Link wake up in his house at the beginning of the game after receiving a telepathic message from Princess Zelda. Link can be seen sparring with his uncle outside of the ir house in the end credits. The house also serves as one of the locations that he can choose to start in when continuing the game if he is not in the Dark World. The House also becomes one of the teleporting point once Link obtains the Flute. ''Ocarina of Time'' In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Link's House is vastly different than in most other games as Link was raised in Kokiri Forest. The house is carved in a tree in traditional Kokiri fashion. Link is once again asleep in his house at the beginning of the game having a nightmare about Ganondorf and the events that are set to happen in the near future. He is awoken by Navi who was tasked to help him in his quest to save the kingdom by the Great Deku Tree. The house features a scoreboard that keeps track of Link's achievements in the various minigames. When loading a saved game, young Link will begin in his home if the game was saved while he was not in a dungeon. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Link has the option to sleep in his bed in the house. By doing this he can either recover his health, or access the Boss Challenge Mode, where he can refight any boss which he has defeated in his quest. A Sheikah Stone can also be found just outside his house in the remake. ''The Wind Waker'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, there is two locations that are considered to be Link's House. The first one is the small house on Outset Island where Link lives with his sister Aryll and their Grandmother. This is where he obtains the Shield from Grandma and can find her here when he is able to comes back to the island. After using a Fairy to heal Grandma, he is able to obtain infinite Elixir Soup from her. A crawl space can also be found under the house, containing a Chest with an Orange Rupee. The second one is a cabana located on the Private Oasis is a house that Link obtains as a reward for giving 20 Joy Pendants to Mrs. Marie. There is a labyrinth beneath the island, which houses a Triforce Chart. Link can also play a Sliding Puzzle and earn Rupees as a reward in the Cabana. ''The Minish Cap'' Link's House in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap is technically the first incarnation of the location chronologically. In this game, Link lives with his grandfather, Smith, Hyrule's renowed swordsmith. It is found south of Hyrule Field. It is two-storied and doubles as Smith's forge. Link is sleeping in his house at the beginning of the game and is awoken by Princess Zelda, his childhood friend, to go to the Picori festival. Later in the game he can stay here for the night to recover lost Hearts, as well as fuse Kinstone Pieces with Smith, who can always be found at home smelting. ''Twilight Princess'' In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link is a farmer that lives in a small house on top of a tree in Ordon Village. It has a basement with a ladder and a few platforms that allow Link to reach a window near the top of the house. At the beginning of the game Fado will wake Link up and send him to find Epona. The house has not much in the house aside from a Treasure Chest with 50 Rupees in it found in the basement that require the Lantern to open. Rusl also delivers the Wooden Sword to his house during the prologue. ''Spirit Tracks'' In The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, Link shares his house with Niko and old friend of the Link from The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. At the beginning of the game, he tells Link about the Spirit War and how Tetra, Link and their crew saved the world from Ganondorf. Link falls asleep during the explanation and is scolded by Niko for never listening to his stories. Alfonzo then arrives and remind Link that today is the day that he will receive his official train conductor licence from Zelda himself and the two leave the house for Hyrule Castle. The house actaully features a few items from Niko's past like a picture of his younger self, Link's Telescope and a model of the Pirate Ship. ''A Link Between Worlds'' In The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, Link's House is located in the same place as it was in A Link to the Past. Unlike A Link to the Past, Link lives alone this time around. At the beginning of the game, Link is having a prophetic nightmare of Ganon's return before being waked up by Gulley. Link then leaves for his work at the forge. After being defeated by Yuga, he is taken back to his house by Ravio. After that, Ravio turns Link's house into a rental shop making it arguably the most important place in the game as every "dungeon" items must be found there. Lorule's equivalent of Link's House is the Vacant House, which is Ravio's, inside of which Link finds a Treasure Chest containing an Empty Bottle. ''Breath of the Wild'' In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Link can discover an old house in Hateno Village that is in the process of being destroyed by Bolson and his employees. Link can ask Bolson to stop destroying it as he wants to buy it. Bolson tells him that it is not cheap and that he needs 50,000 rupees. After Link either claim that he has them or tell him that he doesn't, Bolson says that Link reminds him of himself when he was younger and agree to reduce the price to 3,000 Rupees if he gets him 30 bundles of wood. This start the "Hylian Homeowner" sidequest, which allows Link to gain ownership of the house and then ask Bolson to upgrade it in exchange of Ruppes for every upgrade. In the end the house gains, a door, a bed, additional lighting, and Bow, Shield, or Weapon Racks and a decoracted exterior. Once Link defeat Monk Maz Koshia, he obtains a picture of the Champions from Kass that will be hanged in his house when he comes back in his house for the first time after obtaining it. Spin-offs ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' In Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda, Link's House is the starting location of Link if Cadence chooses to visit him during the tutorial. If Cadence choose Zelda instead, he will be found in Kakariko Village instead and his house will be empty. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:A Link to the Past locations Category:Ocarina of Time locations Category:Wind Waker locations Category:Minish Cap locations Category:Twilight Princess locations Category:Spirit Tracks locations Category:A Link Between Worlds locations Category:Breath of the Wild locations